Sunset
by Jacob-Black-lover17
Summary: It's been a while sice the Cullens have been in Forks but when they get there they find a suprise. In Renesmee POV. T for language.
1. Return

It has been years since I had last visited Forks, Washington. Last time I was here was over 7 years ago. I missed it so much. I'm happy to be home, where I belong.

I was walking through the forest. All I could hear was my quiet footsteps and the beating of my heart. I was listening for my prey. I heard quiet thudding then it became louder and faster. Then almost as fast as I could turn around I was thrown into the air. When I landed, I was laughing. Then I looked down and kissed a big wet wolf nose. Then we stopped and I got off the huge cute russet wolf. Then he went into the bushes to phase, and Jacob came walking out into my arms in a big warm embrace.

"Nessie, what are you doing out here?" Jacob asked.

"I'm hunting with my mom and dad," I answered with a little wonder in my voice.

And no sooner did I say that my dad showed up. And his eyes where the golden brown I know and love so I know he's done. He's probably looking for mom. I wasn't sure where mom was.

"I'm going to go find your mother and head to the house," dad told me.

My mom dropped from a tree branch right next to my dad. They gave each other a loving stare and took hands then ran to the house not even asking if I was okay on my own. But I had Jacob, so I knew I was okay.

Jacob always liked to watch me hunt, but this time he couldn't because he couldn't catch up to me. After I was done I met up with him and we jogged the rest of the way home.

When we got home the back door was locked. I looked at Jake a little funny.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"I just don't know why they door is locked it never is. I didn't even know this door had locks", I explained.

"Um….. Go try the front?" he suggested.

"Okay," so I ran and tried the front door, but that door was also locked.

"Any luck," he asked.

"Nope this is strange," I said worried.

"Yeah it is weird," he agreed.

"Oh, let's go to my parent's cottage and see if they are there," I said.


	2. Visitor

CHAPTER 2

We held our breath and knocked on the door. We waited a while, and finally my mom opened the door. I was both of my parents though. My mom would constantly ask us why we are up so late. Every time either Jacob or I would say we don't mean to the doors are locked in some way. My dad had a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked my dad.

"Carlisle only locks the house when we aren't in forks," dad said

"Maybe he left," Jacob suggested

"He would have told us, and plus he wouldn't leave. He loves it here," dad said.

Its turns out they forgot to unlock the doors because they came in the house through the garage. So we went inside and unlocked the doors.

Then I ran upstairs to change into my sleep clothes. Alice already had them laid out. They were beautiful, royal purple silk shorts and short sleeve button down shirt. I thought it was a waist that you could only wear them to bed. Then Jacob and I started looking for a room.

"I didn't know it would be this hard to find a room without windows," I said laughing.

"Yeah I didn't either," Jacob said laughing too.

We split up to see who could find a room first.

"I found one!" I said after looking for a while.

"Okay. I'm so tired," Jake yawned.

"You're always tired," I laughed.

So we settled in the bed and Jake fell right to sleep. I don't know how he can fall asleep that fast. It took me a little longer to fall asleep. And the only way I fell asleep was with Jacob snoring that gets louder the longer he's asleep.

***

When I woke up Jacob was gone. I thought he would be running with Seth and Leah, but when I went down stairs he had a big plate of food waiting for me to even touch the food. He ate most of it, like he usually does. But I had enough to fill me up.

When we came out of the dining room there was someone sprawled out on the couch. I knew immediately who it was. I ran as fast as I could, and was welcomed with a big hug from the nicest and biggest uncle in the house. I looked up and yelled, "Emmett! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Nes!" he yelled back.

When we went outside Jacob looked at me with a confused face.

"He's was on his 5th honey moon with Rosile," I answered his non asked question.

"Wow.5!"Jacob was surprised.

He went into the bushes to phase because we usually go for a run every morning. We ran to La Push and back. But as we were on our way back we found something strange.

"I'll pick it up," I told Jacob. I put it with his shorts on his leg. We kept running.

But when we got home the piece of clothing was gone. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know I felt something on my leg. I thought it was just a stick or something," Jake was mad. I didn't like him mad.


	3. Theory

I went back home and Jacob went to tell his and Sam's pack. For some reason he want to tell them in person.

"We found a piece of cloth that smelled like, as Jacob described. A vampire in a forest," I told my family. "And when I smelled it I said it smelled like a vampire and a werewolf." Everyone looked at me like I was nuts.

"What, a vampire/werewolf. That's amazing if it is true," Carlisle said quietly, but just loud enough to hear.

"Edward, do you think it's possible," my mom said.

"Well, Bella since our venom is poisonous to werewolfs it would have to be Nessie's venom," my dad explained.

"Oh, yeah I guess you're right," I said.

"That does make sense," my mom whispered.

***

Jacob came over later with Leah and Seth. He had the weirdest look on his face. "Do you know what it is?" Jacob asked. "We have an idea but it's a little weird."

"Not as out there as our idea," Emmett chocked out between laughs.

"You first," Seth said before I could.

"Well, we think that it's like Nessie, but instead of a vampire/ human he or she is a vampire/ werewolf," my dad explained.

"That was our theory too," Leah said.

"But is it possible? I mean what are the odds," my mom asked.

"It could be but there's no chance then…" my dad trailed off and I think everyone finished that sentence.

"But if that is true we can have he or she or it in town someone might notice and I won't turn out good," I said.

"If it was true then we should hunt together not just whenever," Esme said. I love how much she cares about everybody even Jake.


	4. Old Friends

"Alice!" I shouted.

"What!" she yelled back.

"Come out of the bathroom," I yelled sitting out by the bathroom door just in case she did open the door. I don't want to be hit.

"No! I'm not coming out! Never!" she shouted back again.

"Well I really need to go and this is the only bathroom in the house!" I yelled.

"Have Jake take you to a gas station," she suggested. Jake has to drive me places but that wasn't that bad. He had to because I was one year away from getting a license even though I am a flawless driver.

"He left to go visit the pack and just in case he had to go to the bathroom," I explained.

"When I feel better I'll come out. You can go when I'm out, just go and take you mind off it!" she was getting quieter.

"Alice why are you even in there?" I asked. I was trying to get her out faster.

"Because if that thing comes I won't be able to see it because it will be like you and Jake. It will be fuzzy I'll be no use to you guys." Alice said.

"Alice! Jake, Leah and Seth are looking out for something out of the ordinary.

***

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," I yelled as she unlocked the door.

"Why what did I do?" she asked as I ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You unlocked the door!" I said.

"Oh. Ha." Alice laughed.

"So back to our conversation," I said walking out of the bathroom.

"Right, like I can't see you or any werewolfs and you're a cross and it is and it's a werewolf so it's a lose, lose," Alice moaned.

"So if it was going to attack you wouldn't know?" I asked.

She shook her head and said, "Nope."

"Did you tell anyone other than me? Even though my dad already knows?" I asked her.

"Yes I told your father," Alice said.

I walked into the living room and sat down next to my mom, and she was reading like she always does. I'm waiting for Jacob because he went to Emily's to see it the part was still on. He walked through the door and I ran right into his arms. "Jake is the party still on because I miss everyone!" I asked.

"Yes, it's still on and they all miss too," Jacob said.

"Wait party?" my mom asked us looking up from her book for the first time.

"Yeah just one at Emily's," Jacob explained.

"Okay, but don't be out to late," she warned us.

"Alright, Bells. Bye," Jacob said.

"Bye, mom," I said.

"Bye, have fun," mom said.

We were in his car and he looked at me and told me, "Nes, there are some new wolfs so they might feel a little odd around you don't take it personal."

"Okay, now let's go!" I was still excited to go.

***

"Emily, the food is great just as I remember. Maybe even better then I remember," I complimented Emily's amazing cooking.

"Awe, thanks so much Nes," she thanked me as we walked into the kitchen.

"Here let me help you," I told Emily.

"Nes, you're my guest don't stay in here while the party is going on out there," Emily kept telling me.

"But I'll feel better if I help clean up a little," I kept telling her.

"Then all the guys were talking about going to Jakes to watch the game on the big screen.

***

Emily and I were in the kitchen talking about anything that came to mind, when Jacob came into the room. "Um, Nessie I need to talk to you in the garage. Please?" he asked.

"Okay, I'll be right there I have to go to the bathroom," I told Jacob. Even though I didn't need to go to the bathroom I just really wanted to talk to Emily.

"Emily… what do you think Jacob wants to talk about?" I asked fast.

"Well, I don't know. Has he told you that he loves you yet?" she asked.

Um…no not yet. I should go meet him now. Thanks," I told Emily.


	5. Imprints

I was walking to the garage trying to think of something to say. I walked through the door still thinking. All that came out of my mouth was "Hi," but no one heard me.

The garage was packed with 4 large muscled tall wolfs and 1 very little vampire/ human. Sam, Embry, and Quil were all watching Jacob work on his rabbit or whatever it was. You would think that spending so much time with him I would learn more about cars, but I hardly know anything. All I do is help hand him tools.

"Hey Jake, how did Nes react when you told her you imprinted on her?" Sam asked a little too loud.

"I haven't told her yet," Jake told all of them.

"What?" I asked. That's all that would come out of my open mouth.

Embry and Quil ran out of there so fast they never said bye to Jacob or me. Sam mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to both of us and ran out too.

"Renesmee," he only used my full name when he was serious. So I knew what he was going to say my meant.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I was going to tell you before Sam did. Yes, you are my imprint, and I love you more than anything," he told me.

"But why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked.

"I didn't think it was the right time," he answered.


	6. Love and Old Nicknames

I couldn't say anything my eyes were filled with burning tears and there was a huge knot in my throat. So I walked over to Jacob, and put my hand on his cheek. I told him that I loved him with my gift to tell others my thoughts. I told him that I loved him that way because it was more emotional.

We were dancing to a song that was playing in the distance. And my tears where flowing faster now. I hugged Jacob close and I couldn't stop now.

"Did I do something wrong," Jacob asked looking worried.

"No," I said wiping my eyes. "You did everything right. Even with Sam's little mistake.

While we were walking in to the house we faced each other and it was like a force pushing us closer and closer until. Our lips met and it felt like we were floating, but that all ended when we had to stop to breathe. We kept walking with our hands held and our gingers intertwined. When we walked by the guys all you could hear was whistling.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, Nes?" he asked back.

"I- I love you," I said proudly. I needed to get that out in the open.

"Awe…" said Embry, Sam, Paul, Quil, Seth, and Leah.

I blushed so much my cheeks hurt they were so red. "Just like your mom," Jacob mumbled to himself but I heard him.

I clenched my hand a little harder around his showing that I heard what he said. I liked how he noticed how I blushed like my mom used to blush so hard you'd think she painted them hot pink.

We walked hand in hand to his car and he opened my door for me. He started the car and backed out of the drive way. He was going pretty fast.

"Jake whoa slow down we aren't racing!" I said.

"Your dad goes faster than this," he answered.

"He has faster reflexes than you," I told him. "Just slow down for me your going to get us hurt!"

"Fine Nes for you," he said sweetly.

"So are you going back to the party?" I asked after I while.

"Na, they probably have all the food finished by now," Jake laughed and I did too.

I put on these PJ's that Alice had bought. Again it's a shame that these PJ's are so pretty but are only to be worn to bed. Jacob kissed me goodnight and before he could start snoring I whispered, "Goodnight my Jacob."


	7. Alone

When I woke up Jacob was still sleeping which was strange. He always wakes up before I do. So I decided to watch him sleep. Most people would hate how loud he snores, but I can't sleep without it. Also he's so cute when he does it.

He finally woke up and we went down to eat breakfast. I only had a little but Jake ate a whole plate of 2 eggs, some bacon, and 6 pancakes.

"Renesmee," my mother called for me. "Nessie, there you are. Later we are going hunting do you want to come I'll let you come in the middle of the week," she tempted me.

"No, sorry. If I go more in the middle of the week it's hard to get back into going just on the weekends," I explained.

"Edward, stop listening to our conversation!" mom said towards the stairs.

"I thought you were shielding us?" I asked.

"He's right upstairs Nes," mom said.

"Oh," I felt stupid.

***

"So everyone's gone?" I said a little to glad to Jacob.

"Um… I don't know how to say this, so I'm going to come right out and say it. Last night I gave you a good-night kiss. Then you said "'Good-night my Jacob.'" Jacob asked nervous.

"Yeah what about it?" I wondered.

"That's what you called me when you were younger," he said with a big grin remembering old memories.

"I know. I really love that nickname," I told him.

"Me too," he smiled.

We kissed and I felt so wonderful I blushed. Jacob laughed. We hugged on the couch and kissed some for the rest of the night.

Well at least until my family got home.

Then we went up to our room and fell asleep. Jacob was snoring lightly then louder and louder. I smiled and fell all the way sleep.


	8. Found

"Renesmee, Renesmee, Renesmee?" my mom called over and over again.

"What mom?" I asked.

"What did the cloth smell like?" she asked.

"It smelled like a vampire and a werewolf. So like when Jacob hugs you," I explained and we all laughed.

"Okay, that helps," my dad said still laughing.

"Nessie, go out with Jacob my treat," my mom gave me 50 dollars. "Edward, don't make that face that's less than half of what you pay to take me out on a date."

"Thanks mom and dad, bye," I said escaping out the front door.

Jacob was already there, "Where are you off to so fast, Nessie?"

***

"Mom gave me money so we can go out. Plus they are going to be gone all night, and we can't cook," I explained.

"I can make cereal," Jacob was laughing.

"So can I, but I thought you would want to go out," I whined.

"It's Saturday I thought you hunted for dinner?" he asked.

"Dad said that it's not a good idea," I explained.

"Oh, but I don't think 50 dollars is enough," he teased.

"I know Em and Jazz gave me 50 more," I said laughing

"Alright then, let's go," he was happy now.

***

"Sir are you full yet?" I asked imitating the waitress we had.

"Yes, yes I am thanks," he said repeating what he said to the rude waitress.

We were on the porch sitting on the bench swing. And I guess no one was home yet because the lights were off and it was quiet inside.

We leaned together and kissed. The best part is when we kiss I can send him what I'm thinking without even trying. And I was thinking "Jacob, my Jacob I love you." But we had to stop to breathe.

"I love you too," he answered my thoughts.

We kept kissing. But I guess I never heard them come back because when we stopped to go in the house my mom was reading as always.

"What were you guys up to, and did you ever leave the porch?" my mom asked laughing.

"Bella, what are you doing back? And did you find anything else?" Jacob asked.

"Well, I thought you two would be back, but I didn't expect to see you kissing on the porch," she told us. And with that I blushed.

"Oh, and no we didn't find anything, but I don't know if they found anything after I left," she explained.

"Mom, if you want you can go," I said.

"Okay I see what going on," she said. She was walking out but the phone rang. "Hello? Edward, you did, okay we'll be right there, bye."

"What, mom?" I asked.


	9. Is she real?

**Sorry I forgot to write a disclaimer so here it goes…..**

**Disclaimer: OMG so you really own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, and Breaking Dawn?**

**Me: *sob*no… *sniffle***

"They found something. And since you two are the only ones who know the smell Edward wants you to come with me," she said.

"Okay," I said. "Jake we'll meet you outside." Jake went out the back door to phase.

"C'mon," mom said waving her hand in the motion to hurry.

"Wait," I stopped her. "What did the find?"

"A person…." She whispered quiet enough so that Jake couldn't hear.

"Oh!" I yelled. "Then let's go!" We went to go meet Jake outside, but I don't know why mom didn't want Jake to know that they found a person.

* * *

So then we took off running after mom told Jake what Edward found. So I guess my mom just wanted to tell Jake herself and not have him over hear it and freak out. It's a good thing too because he did freak out. I had to kiss him to calm him down and talk about embarrassing because I had to do it in front of my mom. After I "told" him to calm down for about 3 minutes.

When we got close Jake phase and changed into his clothes. We ran slower so Jake could keep up. We finally met up with my dad, Em, Rose, Jazz, Alice, Leah, and Seth. It felt like a party. I kept staring at this one person that didn't belong she must have been the person that they found.

She was strange looking. She had tanish skin with a heart shaped face, big round emerald eyes, medium smallish lips, and super long brown curly hair pulled into a messy pony tail. Her hair was such a rich brown it looked dyed but I could tell it wasn't. She was dressed practice with a navy blue tank top and black basketball shorts. But the strangest thing had to be that she had no shoes. She was as tall as or taller than Jacob, but I could tell because they were too far apart. I didn't know if anyone else thought this but to me she was downright scary. The thing was I don't know why I felt this way about a person that hasn't even spoken yet maybe it was just instinct.

My dad smirked probably because of my thoughts. I retuned him with a big smile.

"So," my dad said to the strange girl. "What are you and what is your purpose here?"

"Hello my name is Dakota. To answer your first question I am a cross breed like that little one." She pointed to me and in my head I said as loud as I could "I AM NOT LITTLE!" My dad gave me another smirk and I just smiled my biggest smile. "I am a cross between a vampire and a werewolf," Dakota said with her medium raspy voice. "Also my reason for being here is that I need your help."

Why do you need our help you could have asked any other vampire," my dad asked.

"I was going to ask another vampire coven but then I found out that you got along with the wolf packs better than any other vampire coven, Dakota explained. "I need you help to find my brothers before the volturi does because they will want us for their army."

"Well where did you last see them dear?" Esme asked with that mother like worry tone in her voice.

"The last time I saw them we were in Port Angeles. We were walking with the other 3 in our pack," she explained. There were more of them?!?!?!

"I'll go tell my pack. See you later Nessie!" Jacob said not worrying about his pants before phasing.

I was so amazing how he could phase mid- jump like that. "Great another pair of pants!" I huffed and everyone but Dakota laughed. I gave her a strange look. She just looked at me and smiled.


	10. Jacob and Nessie awe

**Sadly I still don't own Twilight cuse you Stephenie Meyer! (NOT REALLY!)**

I have a weird feeling about Dakota, but all we have to do is find her brothers and she'll be gone for good.

"She's not that bad. Joacob won't fall for her remember he's your imprint. Just try to be nice," he told me quietly.

"I know that but, dad I don't feel okay about her. I feel like shes setting us up," I explained.

"Well we wont know because her mind seem very set to the story shes telling us. Just let your gard down alittle okay?" I tried to do what he asked.

"Hey there Renesmee, what are you doing?" Dakota said loudly, I still don't like her.

"I'm just sitting and looking, but I'll tell you it's not much fun," I said trying to make her go away far far away from me.

"Oh, I'll sit and look too, I guess," she sat down not even asking. If she asked I would have said not because I really need to get away and talk to someone other than her!

"He Nessie… um I have to talk to you. Dakota do you mind?" Jacob asked her to leave politely her is so sweet.

"Oh yeah I can go," Dakota said. Good!

"Yeah so Nessie. Your dad said that I should talk to you about you know who and how you are jelous," Jacob said.

"Yeah, I was jelous, but I'm over it now," I explained. "I'm sorry but I thought she was going to steal you from me."

"Well I'm glad your over it because no one can steal you from me," he told me and I felt so overwelmed with happieness.

"Thanks so much Jake. I love you," I told him.

"Anytime, and I love you too," I said back.

We kissed very long stopping the breathe. I loved him so very much. "I love you so much too," he answered my thoughts. I looked at him funny because I didn't thinnk I let that one slip out of my head like many other time but it was a lot easier than before.

"I know I let a lot of things slip when I kiss you but I'm trying hard not too cus I was to get control better but it seems like it's getting easier to slip and that's not good," I explained as I blushed huge.

"Well I'm glad I could hear that because I really do love you. And al the other time in the past you let things slip you think cool things when we kiss. Mostly about me but also weirder things like what we are going to do later and stuff like that," he explained.


	11. Nessie's Temper

**Still working on owning Twilight but sadly I don't.**

Well it's been a week since Dakota came and Em, Jazz, Carlisle, and my dad all went to find her brothers. What I don't get is why she didn't go with them. Jacob and I can't go anywhere because Alice, Rose, Esme, and my mom all go out. I am so mad.They can't stay home for one night.

"I know you're mad, but are you going to tell me why?" Jacob asked. I looked at him with a questionable glare. How could he tell I was mad? "I can tell because of your face when you look at her," he answered my expression. "So are you going to tell me why?" he asked me again.

"AHHHHHHH!" I screeched. Jake covered his ears. He hates when I do this good thing I don't get pissed off that easily. "I hate how she made everyone go accept the girls and you but she didn't go. I bet she didn't even tell them where to look for her so called missing brothers."

"Nope I didn't. I guess I forgot to tell them that," Dakota answered listening to our whole conversation.

"Yeah you "FORGOT" to tell them," I said pretty loudly.

"C'mon Nes lets go up to our room. You're getting a little cranky," Jacob ordered pulling me toward the stairs.

"Yeah……… Nes," Dakota said in a tone that was so ugh.

"FINE but that bitch is coming up with us!" I screamed.

"Language Nes," Jake shouted. I was a little thrown off guard because Jacob can phase so quickly he doesn't like to get mad even the littlest bit. Even when he yells he is so sweet.

"AHHHHHH!" I screeched again and my mom ran thru the door but I didn't see or hear her. "Alright that tears it!" And I ran at her and punched her right in the nose. Mom tried to stop me before I swung again but she slipped and I got one more punch before she grabbed my fist and lowered it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" mom yelled and I could tell she was mad because she used my full name. "You go to your room right now," she pointed to the stairs. So I went and Jacob stayed to hear what Dakota was going to say. "Dakota what happened?"

"Well," Dakota began. "I was talking with Jake and Renesmee then I guess I must have said something that got Renesmee mad because she started yelling at me and then you walked in."

"No," Jacob said very calmly for how bad he was shaking. "Bella I won't stand here and listen to this. Yes, Nessie called her a name, but Dakota was mocking me and she got mad. It was Dakota not Nes." I love him for standing up for me.

"Jacob, I believe you. Thanks. Why don't you go upstairs and tell Nessie that you saved her butt and that she's not in any more trouble," my mom said.


End file.
